Rose Attacker
The is the second of the Lock Vehicles available to be used by the Armored Riders and New Generation Riders, which is summoned by unlocking the Rose Attacker Lockseed. All known Lock Vehicles in possession of Yggdrasill Corporation had been sabotaged by New Generation Rider Sigurd as well as their main Crack portal to avoid interference with his conquest for the Forbidden Fruit. Currently, only several of the Armored Riders' had their Lock Vehicles intact. Known Users *Armored Rider Baron (Gaim Episodes 3, 4, 10, 15, 16, 19, 45) *Armored Rider Ryugen (Gaim Episodes 8-10, 22) *Armored Rider Gridon (Gaim Episode 10) *Armored Rider Gaim (Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, given to Decade) *Kamen Rider Decade (Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai) *New Generation Rider Sigurd (Never used onscreen) History Armored Rider Baron was given the prototype Rose Attacker on the house by Lock Dealer Sid who, while also giving the prototype Sakura Hurricane to Armored Rider Gaim, made the point that an update was needed as the first confrontation between two Armored Riders advanced beyond a simple Inves Game. Facing each other in a bike race, the two Armored Riders were shocked to find themselves transported to the Helheim Forest via cracks that had suddenly appeared and enveloped them. After defeating the Inves they were met by, Kaito left Kouta to explore and, after collecting a handful of Lockseeds, returned to Zawame on the Rose Attacker. Having requested it as a favor from Sid, Armored Rider Ryugen received his own Rose Attacker, and first used it to enter the Helheim Forest to catch up with Gaim and Mai Takatsukasa. Alongside Gaim's Sakura Hurricane, Ryugen used his Rose Attacker to enter the Helheim Forest where they would acquire a Helheim's Fruit in order to capture an Inves. A Rose Attacker was provided to Armored Rider Gridon by Sid for Christmas along with a Sakura Hurricane for Armored Rider Kurokage, having been convinced by Mitsuzane and Kouta who had arranged a contest between the Armored Riders to collect the most Lockseeds in the Helheim Forest, actually a cover to uncover the secret of the forest while using their rival Riders as decoys against the intimidating white Armored Rider. Though never shown to have ridden it himself, Kouta Kazuraba acquired a Rose Attacker at some point by the time of the Underground Empire Badan crisis, where he loaned it to Tsukasa Kadoya so he could escape with Shuu Aoi as he held off Kamen Rider Fifteen. Tsukasa and Shuu were intercepted by General Jark and his forces but were saved when Kamen Riders Black and Black RX defeated the Badan members only for the two Showa Riders to advance against Tsukasa, due to him being a Heisei Rider, before his escape was covered by Shotaro Hidari. Tsukasa and Shuu ultimately made it to the lighthouse only to be confronted by Fifteen. Riding a Rose Attacker, Kaito engaged in a bike chase against Kouta's Sakura Hurricane amidst their warring Inves armies during their final battle. Baron was struck off the Rose Attacker by Gaim, proceeding to switch to a Dandeliner where he soon returned the favor by striking Gaim's Sakura Hurricane, leading him to summon a Dandeliner and continue the chase. Lockseed * : Summons a Rose Attacker Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-02. Notes *This is the only Lock Vehicle that has not been used by Kamen Rider Gaim. **However, he did have the Lockseed for it on his person during Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, which he loaned to Kamen Rider Decade. Appearances Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Gaim)